


Trick or Treat

by reraimu



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reraimu/pseuds/reraimu
Summary: A dose of cruel reality with your trick or treating? Don't worry, Pepito is there.





	

The hair on Todd's arms went stiff. There was a crackling beside him; it broiled and bubbled and charred the hem of his vampire cape. It also felt like static, as if Pepito had rolled around in the dryer all day. 

"One little candy?" Pepito hissed, slamming his pillow case to the ground. He picked up the morsel of candy and held it between his claws. It was a cheap piece of bubblegum wrapped in ugly, chalky wax paper.

"You gave all the pale skinned ones two full-sized Hershey bars each, why do you give us this piece of shit?" Pepito snarled, and with the motion, the bubblegum disintegrated between his fingers.

"Dirty children, dirty mouths! You don't deserve anything more than that!" The white lady huffed angrily, her thin lips drawn into an unsightly frown. There was a bowl of full-sized candy bars held at her hip and a wine glass in one hand. "Go trick or treat in your own neighborhood. Now get off my property!" She then sniffed her nose at him and began shuffling back towards her door, taking a sip from her glass.

"Pinche vieja, puta de mierda," Pepito growled under his breath. As Pepito continued to curse her family into the next 10 generations, the mounting tension was so taut it felt as if reality would snap. Todd could see the tendrils of black spilling from Pepito's mouth like electricity, wisps of it coiling around him. Once evil began physically manifesting, Todd knew Pepito meant business.

Todd immediately reached out and placed a gentle hand on the anti-christ's shoulder. Pepito's glare snapped to the human beside him, and softened. He squared his shoulders and rolled his neck. The look of affront didn't go away.

"Don't kill her," Todd whispered, clutching his candy bag to his chest while squeezing his shoulder. 

"Wasn't trying to kill, just cursing her," Pepito pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Todd didn't know if that was any better, but in terms of devilry, he supposed that was as good as he was going to get with Pepito.

"Well in any case, father will see to her and her family eventually," Pepito rolled his eyes. He then smiled toothily. "Evil is learned and shared after all." 

He summoned his makeshift candy bag to his hand and swiftly turned on his heels, but he didn't make it down the driveway without planting a tender kiss on Todd's cheek. 

"Let's see if there's anyone else in this neighborhood in need of a good cursing."

**Author's Note:**

> Todd is half Filipino as mentioned by Jhonen. P sure Pepito is Mexican. I'm Mexican so idk I just get that vibe, also Jhonen is so?? Idk very likely tho ;)


End file.
